Question: The positive difference between the two roots of the quadratic equation $3x^2 - 7x - 8 = 0$ can be written as $\frac{\sqrt{m}}{n}$, where $n$ is an integer and $m$ is an integer not divisible by the square of any prime number. Find $m + n$.
Answer: The roots of the equation are given by $\frac{7 \pm \sqrt{7^2 + 4 \cdot 3 \cdot 8}}{2 \cdot 3}$. When taking their difference, the term $7$ in the numerator cancels out, so the difference is $2 \times \frac{\sqrt{7^2 + 4 \cdot 3 \cdot 8}}{2 \cdot 3} = \frac{\sqrt{145}}{3}$. Thus, the answer is $145 + 3 = \boxed{148}$.